


winterlights

by beili



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winterlights

**Author's Note:**

> New Year gift for [Bauble](http://bauble.livejournal.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on [tumblr](http://beili.tumblr.com/post/138420952461/holiday-card-for-bauble-who-requested-arthur-and).


End file.
